The Diaries
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Cette histoire est une mini fiction qui était à l'origine un OS. Elle sera répartie en quelques chapitres de 2K chacun. Cette histoire est pour ma chérie qui affectionne particulièrement ce couple ! Les avis sont grandement acceptés ! Merci à vous et bonne lecture ! [ Audrey & Uma ]
1. Partie 1

_**Bonsoir ! Cette histoire est une mini fiction qui était à l'origine un OS. Elle sera répartie en quelques chapitres de 2K chacun. Cette histoire est pour ma chérie qui affectionne particulièrement ce couple ! Les avis sont grandement acceptés ! Merci à vous et bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

_**Résumé : **_Après les événements du dernier film, Uma ne peut s'empêcher de lire et relire le journal qu'elle a volé dans la chambre d'Audrey. Étrangement, elle souhaite connaître cette femme qui est née du bon côté de la barrière, mais dont les choix l'ont conduite du mauvais côté.

* * *

_**Le journal, Partie 1 : **_

Tranquillement, Uma était assise sur son lit, surélevé par trois coussins moelleux. Elle avait les jambes relevées contre son buste, un cahier rose et blanc sur les genoux. Elle semblait très concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait. La nuit était déjà bien entamée sur Auradon, mais elle préférait dévorer ce livre plutôt que se reposer.

Depuis son installation dans le dortoir, elle ne réussissait pas à dormir comme la plupart des personnes. Elle était encore trop habituée à l'île et à sa non-loi pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil sereinement. Au début, elle allait se balader en dehors de l'école, réalisant souvent le même parcours. L'école. Le manoir d'Evie et le lac.

Elle aimait aller se baigner en pleine nuit dans les eaux claires de celui-ci, profitant de sa fraîcheur et de l'immense cascade qui lui servez de source. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté les océans. Même prisonnière de l'île, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de retrouver la mer. Sans le savoir, la barrière avait englouti non seulement les méchants, mais également les fonds marins. C'était dans ses fonds qu'elle adorer plonger pour réfléchir ou se calmer après une altercation avec Mal.

Pourtant, ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller se promener. Elle n'avait pas non plus la convoitise d'aller profiter de son élément naturel. Tout ce qu'elle aspirait, maintenant, était de lire ce journal intime qui raconter la vie d'une jeune femme meurtrie par sa condition de princesse. Devenue quelqu'un d'exécrable en réponse à une pression trop élevée. Ce livre, c'était celui d'Audrey.

Uma avait été attirée par cette étrange princesse à la voix fluette, mais cachant tellement de malheur. Elle était intriguée par elle, par son histoire. Elle se demandait comment une personne qui posséder autant de confort, d'amis, d'entourage et d'amour avait pu se noyer petit à petit dans une lente et douloureuse agonie. Rongé par la haine. Détruite par son statut.

«_ Mon cher journal, aujourd'hui, les quatre enfants de méchants sont arrivés à Auradon. Je ne l'avouerais jamais, même pas à Benjamin, mais j'ai peur. Je suis effrayé à l'idée qu'on m'enlève ce que je possède. J'ai vu l'attraction présente entre cette Mal et mon Benjamin adoré. J'ai remarqué leurs regards, surtout chez lui. Il est intéressé par cette méchante et je devrais être énervée de le constater, mais je suis simplement terrorisé. Si l'on me retire ce que j'ai construit pendant des années, ma famille ne me considèrera jamais comme une princesse, mais comme un paria. Je ne veux pas devenir un paria. Je ne veux pas devenir un mouton noir. Je souhaite juste être moi. Audrey._ »

La fille d'Ursula était touchée par ce qu'elle lisait. Audrey ne lui semblait pas être aussi blessée par ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, mais elle s'était visiblement trompée. Elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment après tout, mais elle avait compris que la fausse blonde était bien plus sentimentale que ce qu'elle laissait voir et étrangement, cela plut beaucoup à la femme pieuvre.

« _Mon cher journal, Benjamin me délaisse de plus en plus à la faveur de Mal, mais j'ai compris que je m'en moquais. Mon désir d'être avec lui n'était relié qu'à ce que ma famille voulait. Je te dois la vérité, journal. Je suis attirée par quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne merveilleuse qui possède la beauté la plus pure du royaume. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville, pas même moi. Je ne sais pas si je peux te dire son prénom. Je ne sais même pas si ce que je ressens est authentique ou non. Je divulguerais son nom quand mes sentiments n'auront pas de secrets pour moi. En attendant, je ne dirais qu'une chose : elle possède une chevelure d'un bleu soyeux_. »

Uma se redressa sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés. Vient-elle de comprendre qui se cacher derrière cette description ? Évidemment. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à la beauté sans pareil. Sa mère en avait veillé dès sa naissance. Deux révélations avaient été établies sur Audrey. Elle était attirée par les femmes et elle avait eu des sentiments pour Evie.

« _Mon cher journal, Evie. Son prénom est Evie. Je peux enfin te l'avouer. Elle est la fille de la méchante reine. Je devrais avoir peur d'elle, mais c'est tout le contraire. Elle m'attire comme personne avant elle. Elle est merveilleuse et bien plus gentille que sa meilleure amie. Elle est la première à vouloir parler avec nous autres, communauté d'Auradon. Je l'aime et c'est comme une douleur constante qui me ronge. Je ne sais pas si je dois le lui dire, mais pour ma santé mentale, je crois que j'y suis obligée._ »

La reine des pirates eut un petit rire sournois à la confirmation de ses doutes. Mal et Evie étaient ensemble, maintenant, et elle jouissait déjà de pouvoir les charrier avec cette histoire. Une douce chaleur brûlait son cœur à la pensée de la belle Audrey, mais une pincée de jalousie s'y insinua à l'idée de la savoir avec Evie. Le tableau ne lui plaisait clairement pas.

«_ Mon cher journal, Mal et Benjamin viennent d'officialiser leur relation et j'ai eu le courage de dire à Evie ce que je ressentais. Elle y a répondu en m'embrassant. Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres un jour et elles sont divines. Tout comme elle. Un feu brûle en moi depuis ce baiser. Je ne peux plus rester loin d'elle, mais j'ai peur du regard des autres. Je vais déjà parler avec elle pour connaître son point de vue, mais je crois que Mal est au courant. Je pense qu'elle nous a vus nous embrasser, mais je n'en suis pas sûr._ »

Uma tourna la page suivante, impatiente d'en découvrir plus sur la vie de cette princesse et de sa possible relation avec Evie. Elle savait que Mal en était amoureuse depuis longtemps, bien avant Auradon. Elles étaient sur le point de commencer quelque chose ensemble quand Maléfique a imposé un sort à Evie. La magie n'était plus présente sur l'île, mais cela n'avait jamais arrêté la sorcière. Elle se souvenait que ses disputes incessantes avec Mal étaient devenues plus fougueuses suite à cet événement.

«_ Mon cher journal, Mal est au courant ! J'en ai la certitude ! J'ai assisté discrètement à une dispute entre Evie et elle. La dragonne l'accusait de l'avoir trahi, mais ma belle Evie ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. J'ai entendu Mal lui avouer qu'elles étaient ensemble sur l'île, mais que sa mère lui avait jeté un sort quand elle l'avait appris, ce qui lui avait enlevé la mémoire. Je suis partie juste après avoir vu Mal embrasser Evie. Je ne comprends pas, journal ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette fichue fée n'arrête pas de prendre mon bonheur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de telles humiliations ? _»

La pirate glissa ses doigts sur les quelques tâches présentent sur le papier et comprit que cela était les vestiges des larmes d'Audrey. Mal lui avait pris énormément. Benjamin. Evie. Cela expliquait mieux son acharnement à se venger. Elle l'avait brisé. Son cœur se serra en imaginant la princesse blonde pleurée au-dessus de ses écrits, mais elle continua sa lecture.

« _Mon cher journal, je me sens vide et déboussolé. Evie ne m'a rien dit quant au baiser qu'elle a partagé avec Mal. Je lui ai lancé plusieurs perches, mais elle fait l'autruche. Quand elle m'embrasse, j'ai l'impression de goûter aux lèvres de Mal. Je n'aime pas cette sensation. Elle ne passe plus autant de temps avec moi et quand c'est le cas, elle a la tête ailleurs. Je sais qu'elle pense à Mal et ce n'est qu'une question de jours, ou de semaines, avant qu'elle rompe avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie, journal. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire briser le cœur une nouvelle fois. C'est égoïste, j'en suis consciente. Si je l'aime vraiment, je devrais la laisser partir avec Mal, mais j'en suis incapable. Mon cœur se déchire de plus en plus quand je les vois ensemble._ »

Uma se demandait à présent pourquoi Audrey n'avait pas rompu avec Evie dès qu'elle avait été témoin du baiser. Où, au moins, la confronter pour avoir des explications ainsi que ses ressentis vis-à-vis du premier pas que venait de faire la dragonne. La fille des mers n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, mais elle compatissait pour Audrey. Elle avait tellement souffert.

Est-ce que Mal avait été au courant de la relation qu'entretenait les deux jeunes femmes avant de la faire exploser ? Avait-elle fait ça en toute connaissance de cause et par pur égoïsme ou n'était-elle pas au courant ? Uma ne pouvait voir son amie accomplir un tel acte, mais elle venait de sortir de l'île et elle savait que cette Mal-là ne cherchait qu'à se satisfaire sans voir le chaos qu'elle provoquait derrière elle.

Evie n'était pas en reste non plus, mais la reine des océans ne pouvait se résoudre à porter la faute sur la jeune bleutée. Elle avait dû être perdue entre ses sentiments naissants pour la princesse rose et ceux pour Mal bien plus anciens et destructeurs. Les prochaines pages allaient être un supplice pour elle, elle en était consciente, mais cette méthode lui permettait de comprendre Audrey.

«_ Mon cher journal, toute l'école est contre les VK's à cause de ma grand-mère. Elle n'a pas supporté que la fille de Maléfique soit présente dans notre royaume après tout ce que ma mère a subi. Evie est intervenue et à emmener Mal loin d'elle. J'ai vu rouge quand elles sont parties main dans la main. J'ai voulu agir, mais ma grand-mère m'a retenu et je me suis fait sermonner, une fois de plus. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire que je ne valais rien. Que je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien. Que je ne méritais pas Benjamin ni le titre de reine. Je suis allé dans la chambre d'Evie pour trouver du réconfort, ma vue était brouillée par les larmes et je suis entrée sans frapper. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Elles étaient ensemble, nues. Je n'ai pas supporté cette vision. J'ai arrêté de pleurer. J'ai arraché le collier qu'elle m'avait offert le mois dernier et je le lui ai lancé. Elle a essayé de me retenir, mais je suis partie sans me retourner._ »

La pieuvre commençait à fatiguer et elle trouva ce moment parfait pour s'arrêter dans sa lecture. Elle avait subi beaucoup trop d'émotion pour ce soir et elle devait aller en cours le lendemain. Elle se leva de son lit et quitta de sa chambre dans une quiétude remarquable. Ses sorties nocturnes lui avaient appris où poser ses pieds pour ne produire aucun bruit. Comme une ombre, elle se dirigea vers une chambre à quelques portes de la sienne.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle fit tout son possible pour rester silencieuse alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Se faufilant dans le noir de la chambre, elle pouvait se mouvoir grâce à la lueur de la lune qui traverser la fenêtre ouverte et sans volets. Ses pas la conduisirent vers la table de chevet à côté du lit.

Uma posa le journal sur le bois, mais ne quitta pas la chambre. Elle contempla Audrey endormie sur son lit, le visage tourné vers elle. Un fin sourire attendri étira ses lèvres à la vision angélique qui se trouvait devant elle. Doucement, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse et onctueuse de la princesse rose.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors que ses pupilles tombèrent sur les lèvres tentatrices de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec ses sentiments. Que ce soit envers Audrey ou une autre femme. Même si la fille de la belle au bois dormant avait été son ennemie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être tombée amoureuse.

La femme de ses pensées bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, murmurant quelque chose qu'Uma ne comprit pas. Après un certain temps à la fixer, à être tenté de te poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se pencha pour se retrouver très près de son visage.

— _**Dors bien, ma jolie et merveilleuse princesse,**_ chuchote la reine des océans sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle déposa un baiser appuyé sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand la porte émit un léger bruit, Audrey ouvrit les paupières, bien réveiller. Elle fixa son journal avec un petit rictus amusé, presque attendri. Elle ne quitta pas l'objet des yeux pendant que ses pensées étaient toutes focalisées sur Uma, sa pieuvre qui venait tous les soirs lui dérober son journal quand elle supposait qu'elle dormait et elle trouvait ça adorable.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous à plus ! J'espère avoir des reviews malgré le ship peu connu ;-) **_

_**Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, mais je vais essayer d'en mettre un par semaine. **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	2. Partie 2

_Coucou ! Je reviens après pas mal de temps avec la dernière partie de cette mini-fiction faite pour ma chérie ! La suite dépendra d'elle et de ses impressions sur cette fin ! :-P ENJOY ! _

* * *

_**Résumé** _: Est-ce que je dois _**vraiment** _vous faire un dessin ? xD

* * *

_**Le journal, Partie 2 :**_

Uma attendait cet instant depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle avait eu la tête dans le brouillard pendant toute la matinée à cause de sa lecture tardive, mais elle ne regrettait pas. Elle aimait en apprendre plus sur Audrey, surtout quand la jeune femme la rejoignait à l'heure du déjeuner et qu'elle discutait activement.

Le moment était enfin arrivé, elle allait pouvoir connaître la suite de l'histoire de sa princesse. Elle attendit minuit, certaine que la jeune femme dormirait depuis longtemps et alla lui dérober son journal comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Curieusement, elle était bien plus excitée par cette nouvelle séance, par la suite de son passé plutôt que son commencement.

Elle s'installa dans la même position, ses coussins lui servant de support pour son dos, et posa le livre sur ses genoux pliés. Elle feuilleta les pages les unes après les autres avec un petit sourire attendri, caressant le papier sous sa peau, et retrouva le moment où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle déglutit légèrement en pensant aux restes des épreuves que la fille d'Aurore avait bien pu subir.

«_ Mon cher journal, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Avoir vu Evie en plein acte avec Mal ou devoir entendre ses explications. Je n'ai été qu'une distraction pour elle, un second choix. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été amoureuse de moi. Elle ne faisait que m'utiliser pour rendre Mal jalouse. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses sentiments, de sa relation avec elle, je devrais être conciliante, mais je me sens trahi de la pire des manières et je ne fais jamais de concessions. Surtout pas après m'avoir confié qu'elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour elle sans comprendre ce que c'était. Je suis humiliée, une fois de plus. Le dégoût m'envahit jour après jour depuis notre rupture. Je ne dors plus la nuit, les flashs de ce que j'ai vu me hantent. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à tenir longtemps avant que ce sentiment me dévore._ »

Savoir qu'Evie avait utilisé Audrey scandalisée Uma. Elle avait déjà été blessée par Mal en lui prenant Benjamin pour servir leurs dessins et elle venait de lui voler Evie de la pire des manières. Les deux cas se révélaient semblables, mais ils étaient différents. La princesse rose avait vraiment été amoureuse de la jeune femme à la chevelure bleue. Elle avait été son premier amour. La première fois où elle s'était liée émotionnellement à une personne et Mal avait saccagé cette innocence.

Les ressentiments qu'elle avait pu avoir pour la dragonne dans son passé, sur l'île, lui paraissaient bien fades à côté de la déchéance qu'elle avait imposée à Audrey. Plus elle lisait le journal et plus elle trouvait que Mal avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher. Qu'elle n'était pas la fille gentille et innocente que le royaume s'entête à penser. Evie n'était pas en reste non plus. Elle gardait le méfait d'avoir manipulé les sentiments d'Audrey. C'était tous ses petits détails qui avaient fait basculer la jeune femme rose doucement dans la folie et la haine.

«_ Mon cher journal, j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais partir loin d'Auradon. Je ne supporte plus cette vie et tout ce qu'elle implique. Apercevoir Evie avec Mal me brise le cœur et je ne peux pas me reconstruire comme ça. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, je verrais bien, mais c'est la dernière fois que je t'écris avant longtemps. Je pense y rester une année entière et personne ne devra être au courant. Je ne veux pas qu'on me retienne. Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un le ferait de toute manière. Ce n'est pas un adieu, mais plutôt un au revoir d'un an. J'espère qu'en revenant, mon esprit et mon cœur seront apaisés._ »

Uma avait eu vent de cette absence par Mal et Evie. Elles ne savaient pas grand-chose de la fuite de la princesse rose, mais Evie en avait été très touchée. Elle avait compris que c'était en partie de sa faute et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Evie était quelqu'un de bien, de spontané et d'altruiste. Tout le contraire de Mal. La fille d'Ursula avait eu beaucoup de soucis à interpréter le comportement de l'ancienne reine de l'île.

Quand Audrey s'est réveillée de son coma magique, Uma avait vu la culpabilité sur les traits de son amie aux cheveux violets. Elle n'en avait pas percuté le sens au début, mais à présent, elle comprenait toute la complexité de Mal. Elle n'était pas égoïste, plutôt préventive. Elle dévoilait ses sentiments qu'à Evie ou en sa présence, c'était sa façon de garder le contrôle sur sa vie.

Toutes les quatre fonctionnaient un peu de la même façon. Elles se tenaient en dehors des conflits affectifs jusqu'à rencontrer la personne qui briserait cette coquille. Evie avait trouvé en Mal cette fameuse explosion et le contraire était également vrai. La seule personne qui pouvait se rapprocher de cet effet pour Uma était Audrey, mais est-ce que cela était le cas pour la fille rose ?

Comme elle l'avait si bien noté, plusieurs pages étaient vides de toute écriture et Uma les feuilletait, pensive, jusqu'à retomber sur la calligraphie d'Audrey, dix feuilles plus loin. La princesse des mers comprit que cette distance était le seul moyen pour la fille d'Aurore de laisser son passé derrière elle. Uma connaissait la suite de l'histoire et elle était tendue en commençant à lire le début de sa nouvelle descente aux enfers.

« _Mon cher journal cette année loin du royaume m'a fait beaucoup de bien et m'a énormément appris. Aucune personne ne dictera plus jamais ma conduite. Je ne dois compter que sur moi. Les gens sont avares et ils ne pensent qu'à eux. Mal. Evie. Chad. Benjamin. Ils sont tous dans cette catégorie. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis mon départ. Benjamin ne veut plus être roi. Il considère sa relation avec Mal comme un échec et se dit incapable de gouverner. Comment peut-il le faire s'il ne réussit pas à garder une petite amie ? C'est ironique quand on pense que je devais être sa reine et qu'il n'a jamais eu de problèmes à me satisfaire, mais cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Mal m'a pourri la vie, du début à la fin. Elle a été l'instrument de mon déclin et une chose est sûre : ça ne restera pas impuni. Sa famille est néfaste pour la mienne et je suis bien décidé à lui monter ce qu'une véritable méchante doit être._ »

L'année qu'avait passé Audrey loin d'Auradon n'avait fait qu'attiser cette haine envers Mal. Elle n'était pas dangereuse, mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et en décidant de se venger, la princesse rose était devenue l'une des méchantes les plus puissantes du monde d'Auradon. Motivée par sa peine et son dégoût pour sa vie, pour Mal, elle n'était devenue que l'ombre d'elle-même.

«_ Mon cher journal, Mal se moque clairement de moi. Elle a demandé à Evie en mariage devant toute l'école. Je suis sûr qu'elle a attendu mon retour pour ça, pour m'humilier une fois de plus. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Pas cette fois-ci. Elle obtiendra Evie, mais elle subira les conséquences d'un tel affront. Je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on peut manipuler à sa guise en espérant qu'elle ne se rebiffe pas. Elles font la paire toutes les deux finalement. Je serais ce que tout le monde désire que je sois : une sorcière. _»

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait laissé le sceptre de Maléfique prendre possession d'elle. Elle était le jouet de sa propre tristesse et Uma s'en voulait. Elle regrettait d'avoir suivi son ancienne ennemie contre Audrey. Elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir pris la peine de la comprendre, de la rencontrer, avant que tout cela arrive.

Audrey était passée par des épreuves dignes d'une méchante de l'île. Elle était née du bon côté de la barrière, mais avait eu la même vie qu'eux. Uma savait qu'on ne naissait méchant, qu'on le devenait et la princesse rose en était la preuve parfaite. Elle prit le temps de penser à elle et elle fit une pause à la fin de son paragraphe, le regard dans le vide.

Elle analysa sa situation, l'histoire de cette merveilleuse femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse en lisant ce journal. La Reine des mers n'en avait pas eu conscience jusqu'ici. En fait, si, son cœur avait dénoué depuis longtemps ses sentiments, mais elle ne voulait pas les voir. C'était pour cette raison, pour cette connexion, qu'elle avait tenu à comprendre la jeune femme.

Elle avait pris le risque de la réveiller hier soir en redéposant son journal sur sa table de chevet parce qu'elle ne pouvait résister à son attraction. Envelopper dans ses pensées, le regard tourné vers le ciel dégagé du royaume d'Auradon, Uma sourit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir trouver l'amour dans le royaume qu'elle avait appris à détester. Dans le silence apaisant de la nuit, elle dériva une fois de plus ses pupilles, mais vers le journal.

Elle tourna la page, certaine qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un magnifique dessin produit par l'élue de son cœur, mais elle se trompait. Il y avait deux longs paragraphes qui prenaient chacun une page entière. Ils semblaient tous les deux récents, mais le second possédait l'encre la plus fraîche. Curieuse de connaître les raisons de cette soudaine envie de se livrer à son journal, elle commença à lire le premier paragraphe. Son cœur palpitait sauvagement dans sa poitrine.

«_ Mon cher journal, je suis lavée de toute haine. J'ai compris qu'Evie n'était finalement pas faite pour moi. J'ai longuement discuté avec elles après mon réveil et je perce mieux les raisons qui ont poussé Mal à se conduire comme ça. Elle était de plus en plus démunie à l'idée de voir la femme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'une autre. Ce comportement n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus noble, mais elle a agi par amour. J'étais bien trop absorbée par mes ténèbres pour m'en rendre compte. Je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose. Je me serais battue pour l'amour de ma vie et elles forment une très bonne équipe, un très beau couple. Quelque chose de positif est ressorti de cette histoire. De ses années de malheur et de guerre encensée. J'ai rencontré une personne vraiment intéressante à mon réveil, journal. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être comme ça. Aussi brute que terriblement attrayante, mais après tout, elle possède la fougue de l'océan._ »

La première page s'arrêtait sur cette description vague. Le cœur de la jolie pieuvre rata un battement en pensant se reconnaître dans celle-ci, mais elle avait vu Audrey avec Harry et ses espoirs s'envolèrent avec ce souvenir. Il était aussi téméraire et attrayant qu'elle. Ils venaient du même milieu après tout. Du même équipage.

Comme attirée par une force invisible, elle se décida à lire le deuxième paragraphe, curieuse de découvrir cette personne.

«_ Mon cher journal plusieurs jours sont passés et je t'écris en pleine nuit. Je n'arrive plus à me rendormir, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je souhaite te parler de cette mystérieuse personne que j'ai rencontrée. Elle est merveilleuse et je ne peux rester loin d'elle. C'est comme une drogue. Je me suis rapprochée de son second pour en apprendre plus sur elle et malgré la déception que j'ai vu dans ses yeux, il m'a aidé avec plaisir. Il m'a raconté toute son histoire, absolument tout ce qu'elle a vécu sur l'île. Oui, journal, comme Evie, cette personne est également née sur cette île maudite. Je crois que je tiens mon genre. Ce que je ressens est très puissant, bien plus que ce que j'ai pu éprouver pour Evie, mais cela ne me fait pas peur. Elle est loyale et intègre, elle ne me trahira pas, mais il faut qu'elle sache que je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime de toute mon âme et c'est peu de le dire. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être éprise d'une personne depuis Evie, mais je me rends compte que ce n'était pas mon véritable amour. Tu sais, cette personne qui fait tourner ton monde jusqu'à que tu en perdes la tête. Evie n'était pas ça pour moi. Elle l'était pour Mal. Celle qui produit cet effet sur moi vient dans ma chambre chaque nuit depuis une semaine pour me dérober mon journal. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je la laisse faire ? Parce que je sais qu'elle doit comprendre ma vie pour découvrir ses sentiments. Je lui livre une partie de mon existence ouverte et sans tabous comme Harry la fait avec moi sur la sienne. Uma, elle s'appelle Uma et elle est la reine des Océans. Elle est ma gardienne. Mon espoir. _»

Le cœur de notre héroïne avait eu raison de battre si fort. Il avait décelé ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'oser penser. Comme paralysé par cette information, elle resta là, assise sur son lit alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Est-ce qu'Audrey dormait ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle venait lui dérober son journal toutes les nuits ? Elle avait été discrète pourtant, silencieuse comme le vent lui-même.

Une adrénaline soudaine poussa Uma dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle bondit de son matelas pour courir jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle n'était pas seule dans l'école et elle reprit son comportement d'ombre. Elle se faufila jusqu'à cette fameuse chambre qu'elle visitait chaque nuit depuis une semaine et ouvrit doucement la porte pour pénétrer dans son obscurité.

Comme d'habitude, la pièce était éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Elle se demandait à présent si Audrey le faisait exprès ou si elle faisait ça pour elle. La deuxième option fit naître un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la petite table pour déposer le livre. Comme à son habitude, elle fixa la souveraine endormie dans son lit, mais quelque chose avait changé.

Munie d'un sourire espiègle, elle se pencha au-dessus de la rosée et après une lente attente de quelques secondes, elle l'embrassa. Chastement. Audrey ouvrit les paupières et se plongea dans l'abime brun d'Uma. Ils reflétaient une certaine ironie, mais également beaucoup de tendresse.

— _**J'aurais finalement trouvé ma princesse charmante,**_ réplique la plus jeune et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure bleu-turquoise de la femme restée incliner sur elle.

Uma leva les yeux au ciel devant la répartie mielleuse à souhait de sa princesse, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant, son caractère lui dicta d'au moins lui répondre.

— _**Je ne suis pas une princesse, je suis un pirate, votre Majesté.**_

Le rictus d'Audrey se transforma en léger rire, jusqu'à qu'elle se reconnecte totalement ses pupilles à celles de la fille de l'île dans un silence empli de tendresse et d'amour. Uma caressa les courbes du visage de celle qui était son âme sœur et avant qu'Audrey ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose, elle se mit à califourchon sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Leur échange n'avait rien de doux et d'innocent, mais il y avait un respect et une dévotion mutuels qui leur donner l'impression de s'envoler. La princesse rose captura le corps de son amante dans ses bras, resserrant davantage leur étreinte. Après quelques minutes, la pieuvre montrait des signes de fatigue malgré l'excitation du moment.

Attentive à toutes ses réactions, Audrey interrompit leur baiser sous le gémissement de protestation de sa bien-aimée, mais elle ne la relâcha pas pour autant. Elle l'emprisonna dans une accolade chaude et affectueuse, le visage d'Uma vint se nicher instinctivement dans son cou. Après un baiser sur le front et une bonne nuit d'une douceur inégalée, les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Cette dernière partie est à présent terminée, sauf si tu en décides autrement, ma chérie ! :-P **_

_**Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-D **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


End file.
